Chwidencha (4e Monster)
Chwidencha When a drow fails a test of Lolth, or Lolth finds a drow wanting, Lolth punishes that drow in the most horrific of ways; she transforms them into a chwidencha. A chwidencha has a radial body that measures about 11 feet in diameter and weighs as much as half a ton. Many long legs (with long, barbed, spikes on the end) emerge from the same point on this body. Drow sometimes keep chwidenchas in deep pits, using them to slay foes and tear apart the weak and the incompetent. |name=Claw |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=+9 Vs. AC; 1d6 + 4 damage. }} |name=Claw Frenzy |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=The lesser chwidencha makes 4 claw attacks. }} |name=Impale |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords= |effect=+7 Vs. Reflex; 3d10 +4 damage, and the target is grabbed. At the start of each of the lesser chwidencha's turns, if the target is still grabbed, the lesser chwidencha makes a claw attack against the target as a free action. }} |name=Claw |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=+20 Vs. AC; 1d10 + 6 damage. }} |name=Claw Frenzy |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=The chwidencha makes 4 claw attacks. }} |name=Impale |action=standard |recharge=recharge |keywords= |effect=+18 Vs. Reflex; 4d10 + 6 damage, and the target is grabbed. At the start of each of the chwidencha's turns, if the target is still grabbed, the chwidencha makes a claw attack against the target as a free action. }} |name=Claw |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=+30 Vs. AC; 2d8 + 9 damage. }} |name=Claw Frenzy |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=The greater chwidencha makes 4 claw attacks. }} |name=Impale |action=standard |recharge=recharge |keywords= |effect=+28 Vs. Reflex; 5d12 + 9 damage, and the target is grabbed. At the start of each of the greater chwidencha's turns, if the target is still grabbed, the lesser chwidencha makes a claw attack against the target as a free action. }} Chwidencha Tactics Chwidenchas burrow to move behind their foes and surprise them. They then use impale to hold on to a foe as long as possible, using claw frenzy when their foe escapes. Chwidencha Lore A character knows the following information with a successful arachana or Religion skill|religion]] skill check|check]]. :DC 10 (arachana), DC 15 (religion): Chwidenchas are transformed drow who have failed a test of Lolth or have displeased Lolth in some other way. :DC 15 (arachana), DC 20 (religion): Chwidenchas charge down their prey, attacking with a flurry of claws and attempting to crush their foes with their many, barbed, legs. :DC 20 (arachana), DC 25 (religion): Chwidenchas can burrow as fast as they can move across land, and they often burrow under their foes and attack from underneath. Encounter Groups Chwidenchas can be found both solitary and among others of their kind. Level 4 Encounter (XP 875) * 4 Lesser Chwidenchas (level 4 lurker) * 1 Ettercap Fang Guard (level 4 soldier) ---- Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 4 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 15 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 25 Creatures. Back to Main Page → 4e Homebrew → Sourcebooks → Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind → Monsters. Category:4e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Level 4 Category:Level 15 Category:Level 25 Category:Lurker Category:Spiderkind Origin Category:Magical Beast Type Category:Spider Keyword Category:Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind